


Can't help falling for you (Quicksilver X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: You, (Y/N) (L/N), is one of the most powerful mutants in existence. Sold off by your own parents, cut up and dissected by the government, used as a weapon by the national security, and hated by the guards, you've known nothing but pain.Until the government makes the mistake of sending you into Xavier's Academy for the Gifted, to act as a double agent. That's when your life gets flipped upside down.That's when a certain speedster teaches you about happiness, about excitement, and about love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Experiment X."

Mumbling, you turn over on the hard ground, wondering what woke you from your dream. It was a good dream.

"Experiment X! Get up immediately!"

Flinching at the harsh sounds, you hastily rub your eyes as you open them, and immediately groan at the light shining onto you. Damn.

"EXPERIMENT X!" The voice roars, and you sit up, your eyes wild as you look around at your white cell. The annoyed voice is screaming its head off at you to get up, so that's what you do.

"Yes?"

"Report to my office immediately!" The harsh voice of Smith snaps and you swallow back a feeling of panic. What did you do this time? Is it because you "were born"? Is it because you "are a no-good filthy little freak"?

What is it this time?

"Yes, sir." You reply instead, your voice emotionless and metallic. The static cuts you short and you release a sigh, so small no one can hear through the CCTV.

Finger-combing your hair, you try to make yourself look presentable as you change as to rid another reason for him to be mad at you, the white linen shirt with the white linen pants. It's all whitewashed, all of it.

The lock clicks and the guard swings open the door to the cell. Fighting back the bile rising up at the sick look he gives you, you stare straight ahead as you walk in a straight line, looking forwards, turning sharp corners. You know exactly where to go, and exactly how to act.

As you turn a left, you ignore the looks of the guards and carry on, propelling your body forwards to reach the door and knock.

"I suppose you can come in." Smith sighs, and you feel your heart rate speed up as you lick your lips nervously.

But if you don't go in, you'll get punished more, so you push open the door and shut it behind you, sitting across from him.

"Ah, yes." He looks up from a file and closes it delicately, sliding it to you. You make no movement to grab it, knowing you'll need spoken permission from him.

Noticing this, he raises an eyebrow as he says, "I have a.... mission... for you."

You can't help but wince. The last time you went on a mission, last month, you ended up with a dislocated shoulder, a twisted ankle, a broken arm and a mild concussion. You still got the job done, though.

"Weakling. Wincing at that." He gives you a hard slap on your face and you let your head hang. You can't retaliate.

"Don't worry," He purrs, stroking your face, and you want to scream so badly but you can't. "It won't be as painful. You're ready for this now."

_This? What's this?_

"You, my dear, will be the key to infiltrating the so-called 'X-Men'."

He gestures to the folder, as if to tell you to read it.

And so you do.

There's a picture of a beautiful mansion. It's huge, bigger than anything you've ever seen before, and looks perfect to live in. After that's pictures of several people: a bald man, a red-haired girl, a guy wearing shades, a snarling man that looks like he's about to eat someone, a small, cheerful looking girl with a high ponytail and finally a silver-haired guy with goggles and an amused smirk across his face. Your eyes skim over the information panel and you take in everything there is about the people and the school. Everything that's known about it, anyway.

"You'll have to go to this self-proclaimed school of mutants and investigate, my dear." He tells you. "Tell us about everything that's worth investigating or anything that can bring them in. That fool Xavier has a soft spot for lost freaks."

You don't want to work against mutants. You don't.

But you have to. You don't care if you're being selfish, but you just don't want to suffer more pain. You want this to end.

"Here's your file." Smith slides over a second manila file. "Your name is (Y/N) (L/N) and you came to them for help after you discovered your powers, invisibility and density shifting. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

You nod.


	2. Chapter 2

You ignore the crawling in your stomach as you stare up at the mansion.

A duffel bag is slung across your back, filled to the brim with clothes and  _other items._ You yourself is dressed in jean shorts so short they should be illegal, matched with a pair of sandals and a thin white-pink blouse that billows around your thin frame. Your light brown hair is curling down your back softly and waving slightly in the spring breeze, and as you raise your hand to adjust the sunglasses resting on the crook of your nose, the dainty bracelet wound around your wrist glints silver in the sunlight. Your lips are painted a soft rosy pink, your fingernails a similar shade and your huge doe eyes framed by thick lashes that make you all the more wanted.

The only reason you've chosen this outfit is because of Smith. His ideology is to show as much skin as possible (basically, dress like a whore and try to woo the men), so he's mostly packed you stacks and stacks of shorts, miniskirts, spaghetti straps and off-the-shoulder tops. It doesn't bother you anymore, not as much as it did when you started going on missions: one of your first included bringing in a man in a bar, and they had dressed you in an incredibly tight and short skirt, and had been instructed to do anything, even spread your legs for him, in order to get the mission done.

With a flick of your wrist you press the buzzer.

Static crackles up from the screen and the wolfish man from the file peers up at you suspiciously; "Who is it?"

"Hey," You flick two fingers from your forehead outwards, deciding to go for a flirty, casual demeanor. "Can I come in? I've come to see Professor Xavier."

He gives a sniff before reluctantly pressing a button. With buzzing static from the screen, the gate begins to creak open ever so slowly and you slip through the gap, ready for yet another mission.

This is nothing but a mission to you.

The air around you is cool and you're completely calm as you walk, swaying your hips slightly. You can see more children now, a bunch of kids laughing as they play around with a ball. Laughter.

As you enter the front lawn, you see people's eyes drift to you. A new face among the old? Definitely draws attention. You want to disappear into the shadows, that's what you always do when you're under covert, but this mission, this particular one, it requires you to draw attention upon yourself, to be the unique one standing out.

Just as you reach the door, it swings open and the silver-haired boy you saw in the files- Pietro?- leans against the doorframe. As soon as he catches sight of you, however, he nearly hits the floor.

"Woah!"

"Careful," You tell him, a smirk so natural on your lips it seem almost real, "Smashing your face on the ground won't do you any good."

He looks at you, and you can tell he finds you attractive by the way his eyes keep flickering up and down your body. "Wow. I mean, hey."

You can't deny he's cute- with what, the mess of silver hair and goggles ridiculously pushing your hair back, as well as the flashy silver jacket- but your mission comes first.

It always comes first.

"Hey." You respond. "I'm here to see Professor Xavier?"

"Oh, yeah." The boy grins and gives you a "stop" sign. "Wait a few seconds."

Then, with a flash and a blink of an eye, he's gone.

The personality you forged for yourself, the smirk, drops from your lips instantly as soon as you sense that no one's watching, and you lean against the wall with a deep sigh. You're not sure you can even pull this off- but you have to- the pain's too much if you don't- it just hurts, you would rather die-

Instantly you feel someone probe at your mind and you close your eyes as your defenses spike up, creating a shield against that person. He or she seems surprised as they poke at your defense, trying to penetrate it.

So to make it seem less suspicious, you pull up- or rather create- some fake memories, and feed them to that person- your "friends" gasping as they point out your invisible hand, you shaking as you try to control your body disappearing gradually, how you try to grab the doorknob but your hand passes straight through.

After a while you feel the person withdraw and open your eyes to see the boy grinning at you.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you closed your eyes." You stare at him, surprised. "What, you look hot, even with your eyes closed, okay?"

That's probably the first unperverted, genuine compliment you've ever received in your life, and you're so surprised- usually men leer at you, saying things like how good it would be to have you on your knees, or the government agents talk about how much of a filthy freakish bitch you are.

So when this boy- this weirdo with silver hair, a silver jacket, and goggles- tells you you look "hot", in a chastise way, you can't help but smile.

Five minutes into this mission and you've let out your first genuine smile, probably ever, and it's all because of this guy.

"T-Thanks." You stumble over your words, not believing the unfamiliar expression on your face.

He, however, only cracks a smile at you as he holds out his hand. "What, can't handle a compliment? Come on, hottie, I'll take you to the Professor."

 _This mission may be harder than I thought,_ you think, a strange giddy feeling filling you as you slip your hand into his and let him lead you away.


End file.
